Bison Stone
Bison Stone (born 08/02/1985) is a Australian professional wrestler signed currently with Alliance Championship Wrestling and EOH , he performs under his birth name. In his early days he is also known for touring the indy's and creating the Hybrid Undisputed Championship where he started his quest to become known as the bench mark. BIOGRAPHY: WCE: When WCE made the it's official transition to an online league, Bison was a companies main man throughout his tenure as champion he always kept fan demand in mind and did his best to put on as good a show as possible. The Bench Mark: When Bison made the decision to leave WCE in late 2010 the WCE board of directors decided to release Bison from his contract and file a class act that stopped him from signing with any major promotion. In the hopes of him being gone for good so they could start a 'clean slate'. What they didn't realize was Bison became more driven for greatness and created the Hybrid Undisputed Championship which he used to target all world champions. Soon after that Bison became mentally unstable and unhinged and snapped, everything he stood for i.e. being a company guy and his moniker was dropped and removed as he saw it as nothing more as what the company that tried to remove him had built him up to be. When it came for him to return to wrestling he declared himself "The Bench Mark" this would then send shock waves through WCE and the online community when they managed to see the traction he was gaining Bison again changed his moniker to "The Mighty Emperor" ACW - Alliance Championship Wrestling: With WCE seeing it best for Bison to be signed to a company and stop his reign of terror on the Indy promotions they dropped there class act beginning of 2016 which allowed Bison Stone to sign with ACW. After ACW launched there coming back from being on a some what hiatus due to financial problem , Bison came to understand this was the time to 'give back' to a business which although he had sought to wreak havoc in it still provided him with his dream occupation and a means to encounter numerous people/ experiences he wouldn't have met/had otherwise. Stone how ever still holds his active Hybrid Undisputed Championship. While Stone has claimed more world titles then anyone would like to admit his quest to become the best has not changed since day one.Becoming the best not only Australia but the world of pro wrestling has ever seen. He holds his reputation he hold close to his heart. Although he has gone back to using "The Bench Mark" moniker he has since toned down the extremism of it showing more respect to competitors and companies as having his own goals gave him the reality check he needed. In wrestlingEdit * Finishing moves ** Stones Throw - Final Cut ** Thunder Clap - Butterfly Lungblower. ** The Bench Mark - Powerslam 1. * Signature moves ** Reign Drop -Claymore. ** Rolling Storm -TKO. ** Reign of terror -Black Mass. * Wrestlers/factions managed ** The Solution ** Maverick Reigns * Nicknames ** The Bench Mark ** The Mighty Emperor Championships and accomplishments: * Alliance Championship Wrestling. * Hybrid Undisputed Championship * 72 Time World Champion * EOH World Championship. * Australian Championship. * Alpha Global Championship. * ROX World Championship. * NLC World Championship. * RWCW World Championship. * UWF world Championship. * EPW Triple Crown Championship. * EPW Undisputed championship. * UECW world Championship. * SOE UNDISPUTED Championship. * SOE Trust Star World Championship * SOE World Championship. * SOE OVER THE BOARDER TV Championship * SOE TRIPLE CROWN TAG Titles. * SOE UNDISPUTED UNIFIED TAG Team Championships. * SOE WORLD Championship. * BRITISH World Championship. * WAW World Championship. * SOE US Championship. * IDA World Championship. * Rising Star World Championship. * GFC World Championship. * RFC world Championship. * CCW World Championship. * WAC World Championship. * SKULL CUP World Championship. * UWC World Championship. * UWC Undisputed World Championship. * REW WORLDS UNDISPUTED Championship. * FTW world Championship. X2 * NTWCW World Championship. * FI World Championship. x2 * RRC World Undisputed Championship. * SOE AUSTRALASIAN Championship. * EOD Undisputed World Championship. * SOE TAG TEAM Championship. * WWC World Championship. * SOE MIDDLEWEIGHT Championship. * RDG World Championship. * SVR Undisputed World Championship. * REC World Championship. * WWW World Championship. * COP World Championship. * WEW World Championship. * TWA World Championship. * RRC World Championship. * TAE World Championship. * LWE World Championship. * RFXE World Championship. * RRA World Championship. * XCW World Championship. * BCF World Championship. * RFXE Ultimate World Championship. * CFE World Championship. * RFXE Legend World Championship. * EWE World Championship. * EOD World Championship. * GWA World Championship. * UWC World Championship. * GWA World Championship. * REC World Championship. * WWW World Championship. * COP World Championship. * WEW World Championship. * TWA World Championship. * RRC World Championship. * TAE World Championship. * NWO World Championship. * WCW world Championship. * AoK world Championship. * WCE world Championship. x3 * HCW world Championship. x2 * RCW world Championship. * HBA world Championship. * NWE world Championship. * NCA world Championship. x2 * WCE ozcore Championship. x2 * WCE IC Championship. * WCE tag team Championship. Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar